Ais Wallenstein
|-| Level 5 = |-| Level 1 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Albert Waldstein (father) Aria (mother) |Magic = Ariel |Weapon = Desperate |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 1 Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 1 Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Oonishi Saori |English Voice = Shelley Calene Black}} Ais Wallenstein (アイズ・ヴァレンシュタイン) is a first class adventurer and an executive of the Loki Familia. Among the small fraction of first class adventurers, she is considered one of the strongest. Appearance Ais is considered a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She usually wears a white and black battlecloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots. She wears her armor over this consisting of a headguard, breastplate, arm guards, hip guards, and knee guards. When not heading to the dungeon, Ais usually wears a white dress with a blue line and flower patterns along with a blue skirt, white tights, and blue shoes. Personality Ais is a mostly quiet person who has trouble expressing her feelings through words. Because of this, she is thought to be mysterious; however she is actually mentally young, even visualizing a younger version of herself in certain situations such as when she gave Bell a lap pillow. Unlike her fellow Loki Familia member Bete, Ais doesn't look down on the weak despite being a First Class Adventurer. She is also believed to be an airhead, namely due to her quiet nature. She is very strong willed, doing everything to reach her goal to become even stronger, even offering to train Bell just so she could try to determine the key to his quick growth. She also tends to react violently whenever someone does anything remotely perverted to her (such as Loki). Ais exhibits a strong interest in Bell, mainly because of his rabbit like appearance. However, she helps him whenever she can, such as when she immediately moved to rescue him when she heard that he was being attacked by the Minotaur. During the time she trained Bell, Tiona pointed out that she seemed happy, an emotion she had never seen her show before. She interacts with Bell very favorably, such as taking care of Bell on the 18th Floor and accepting his request to dance even though it was her first time. Ais is unable to swim, as when she was 7 years old, Riveria punished Ais for calling her an "old woman" by tying adamantite to her and throwing her in water, calling it "swimming training". This later became a traumatic experience for her, making her avoid water in general while in the dungeon, and if she has to bathe she tries to stay in areas where her feet reach the bottom. History Ais entered the Loki Familia at the age of 7. As a new member she acted as a supporter to other adventurers while training as hard as she could. She reached Level 2 within a year, becoming the fastest person to reach Level 2 at the time until Bell broke that record. Ais has also fought against Phryne Jamil on three occasions: once when she was a new Level 2, a second time when they encountered each other in the dungeon two years after their first meeting, and a third time when Ais reached Level 5. Abilities Magic Ariel (エアリエル): Ariel is Ais' wind element enchant magic. In addition to serving as a powerful offensive weapon, it has also been shown to be used as a shield, as it was able to deflect the poison from a Virga. Despite the strength it gives her, she usually stops herself from using it against non monster opponents, as she is fearful of accidentally killing her opponent. Ariel has been mentioned as being far beyond normal enchant type magic, and Lefiya has even referred to it as being abnormal. When she used it at full power during her battle with Revis in volume 7, the latter referred to it as a "Great Spirit's wind", and succeeded in holding her off for a short while despite their difference in power. Her use at the time was described as a "fortress of wind" rather than the usual "armor". As a new Level 1 adventurer, Ais wasn't informed that she had a magic to prevent her from killing herself in the dungeon from fighting too much. Skills Unknown Skill: Ais has a currently unnamed skill. Although she used to use it as a Level 1, she hasn't been seen using it in her later battles. Upon contact with her sword, it causes the enemy to explode, blasting their body apart. When Ais first used it, Riveria noted that it had power unbefitting that of a first attack of a Level 1 adventurer. Later on, it was revealed that the skill seemingly damaged the user's weapon as a cost, as she ended up destroying the Little Blade issued to her by the Guild after using her skill for a while. Riveria stated that while it was an impressive skill, it was also a chain that dragged her closer to death. Development Abilities Hunter (狩人): Hunter improves Ais' abilities against monsters that she's fought before and gained exilia from. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Swordsman (剣士) Spirit Healing (精癒): Spirit Healing automatically begins regenerating Ais' mind at a low rate after using magic. It is a rare ability, with Ais noting that Riveria was the only person she knew that had it, and theorized that she got it herself from repeatedly using Ariel over the years. Trivia *Ais is rumoured to have rejected 1000 requests to have a courtship with her. *Ais' favorite food is Jagamarukun. *Ais's magic, Ariel is named after the Spirit of air from William Shakespeare's play The Tempest. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6